Learn To Waltz
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: America needs to learn how to waltz for a fancy World Party coming up soon. England offers to help, and America has no choice really. UsUk. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Hetalia, the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. But I do own this story. Here's a UsUk fic! Warning: A few cuss words will be here and there (No, not from Romano)**

_**Learn To Waltz**_

_**Chapter One**_

America played with his blue pen, scribbling down nonsense in his papers. Today was a World Meeting, and today was a very important one. Since many countries had good things happening to them, they thought of having a 'little' party celebrate for the cause, but America was hearing none of it until the end.

"Nov, we only need a host for zhis gazhering." Germany stated, looking around the room, "Any volunteers?" Italy raised up his hand cheerfully, and was shouting 'Germany! Germany! Me! Me!' which for the German, couldn't ignore. "Yes, Italy?" Germany asked, staring at the auburn-haired Italian.

Italy smiled, "What about my place? We have plenty of women, plus we can have plenty of wine!" Romano nodded, and silently agreed with his little brother.

"But Italy, we already went to your place plenty of times..." Hungary said, smiling warily at him, "Its lovely and all... But, let's someone else be the country host, okay?" Italy looked at a disappointed, and nodded.

"Hm... What about my place, aru?" China suggested, "We have plenty of Chinese noodles to pass around, aru."

"No offense China, but since I'm mostly at your place, it won't feel like a festivity to me." Hong Kong said in a monotone voice, looking away as the Chinese man looked offended.

"So rude, aru!"

All the countries tried to think of where the party will take place, and it's pretty hard to choose. "How can a finding a place for the _fiesta _be so hard?" Spain asked, scratching his head and forgetting about his fluent word.

"No!" Everyone exclaimed, until they all looked at America, and stared at the Spaniard. Spain noticed the stare of the American, and cursed under his breath. "_Mierda..._" Spain muttered, hitting himself in the head.

"Dude... Did you just say..." America tried cool down, but soon the excitement took over, " A PARTY?" Spain sweat-dropped, and started to mentally hit himself.

"No, _mi amigo_, it's not what it means..." Spain tried to lie, but there was no hope really.

"Dude, more and more Spanish people come to my place, I practically know the entire language! _Hola! Mi llamo America! Como tu esta?_" America said, smiling at him and acting like a fool.

Spain smiled lightly, and tried not to laugh hard. "_Si_, but _fiesta_ doesn't mean a party..." He tried to lie again, but really, no hope in there.

America's eyes brightened, and asked a lot of questions after Spain said his sentence. He gets hyped up when someone uses the word 'party' so you can't really blame him. "When is it? Where is it? Who's invited? What is it about? Will there be chicks? Dude, tell me EVERYTHING!" America exclaimed, happy in the sudden subject.

"America, relax!" England exclaimed at him, "This is not one of those 'parties' you go to every Friday night, this one is different." America then looked at the blond-haired man, and blinked.

"How different?" America asked, his voice sounding a bit uncertain now. England smirked at this, and crossed his arms.

"It's a _formal _party, with _formal _people." England said, "That means there will be no 'partying around' or that nonsense that you do." America's face dropped, and looked down at his papers.

"Dude, you just killed the vibe..." America said, feeling sad now. Germany cleared his throat, which then made everyone looked at him.

"Vell, it seems zhough as if America knows now," Germany said, "Then vhere vill zhe party take place zhen?"

"I choose England's place." Liechtenstein said, her first words appearing since the meeting started, "It has the best place to waltz."

"The what?" America asked, looking at the little blonde teenage girl.

"Yes I agree," Japan said, "It arso has the best barrroom dance froor."

"The ballroom what?" America asked again, but everyone ignored him.

"The only thing that's wrong with the place is that," France began to say, "The cooking there is terrible." Everyone nodded in agreement, which then all the compliments that England had been thrown down by the Frenchman.

"You're just jealous!" England exclaimed, glaring at him, "My cooking is not that bad, you know!" France was about to retort, until Germany whistled, which caught everyone's attention, even the one minded American.

"All right zhen," Germany said, stacking his papers together, "The host country vill be England then. Any objections?" No one said anything. "Okay zhen, the meeting is dismissed." Everyone got up from their seats, and walked out towards the exit door.

Mostly everyone are talking about the upcoming party once they were getting out of the meeting hall. Once everyone was out, the exit doors were locked, but still there was someone inside the conference room.

"If someone was going to ask my opinion, I think England is a good choice as well." A small whisper was said, smiling as then the lights soon turned off.

The small little polar bear in the person's arms soon asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

_Later_

America was walking down the street, and was thinking deep in thought. _What were they talking about with this 'waltz' thing..._ He thought to himself, placing his hand under his chin. _What is it anyways? Never heard of it._

America then was in front of his house, and he unlocked the front door. _Whatever it is, it looks like it will be important in the party. _America scratched his head, and noticed his alien friend, Tony. "Dude, Tony! I need your help!" America exclaimed, going over to the alien.

"Fucking?" Tony asked, looking over at the American.

"What's a waltz?" America asked, "Dude, I need to do it in this formal party coming up!"

"Fucking bitch!" Tony exclaimed, staring at him. America eyes then widened.

"What? No way! It's _dancing?_" America exclaimed back, while the alien nodded. "Man, can't anyone say that in the meeting?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, and went back to what he was doing.

America let the alien do his thing, and went charging down to his room. "So it's a fancy party then..." America said, "Do I have anything that I can wear on that day?" He asked to himself, going to his closet.

Only old worn out clothes, a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, and other American stuff. The dirty-blond male hit his head in the closet door. "I have nothing..." He said to himself, but then noticed a box in the bottom corner of his closet.

America stared at it, and looked down towards it. "What's this?" He asked, going to the old shoe box and carefully getting it. He then took out the cover, and looked down to see a well cleaned out suit, with dressing shoes on top of it.

America looked at the suit confusingly. "When did I get this?" He asked, looking at it. It looked like he never wore it, and it fitted his size perfectly from the looks of it. Same goes with the dressing shoes. "Bet it was France..." America said, placing the box to his bed. "Always making me wear suits since the time he gave me Liberty.*"

America took out his phone, and went to the Google app. _What's a waltz? _He asked to the Google machine, and waited for his answer. He then read out the answer. "A dance in triple time performed by a couple who as a pair turn rhythmically around and around as they progress around the dance floor." America read out loud, and scratched his head.

"The hell does _that_ mean?" He asked to himself, "Gonna call someone to tell me what the heck is a waltz." He then went to his contacts, and clicked on his brother's number. He waited for it to ring, and was answered by the Canadian.

"Oh hey America." Canada said, smiling to the phone. "What do you need, eh?"

"Bro! Dude!" America exclaimed, leaving the poor Canadian's ear hurt, "Tell me, what's a waltz?"

"Waltz?" Canada asked, pressing his phone more to his ear. "You want to learn how to waltz?" America fidgeted with the question, but got over it. He just wanted to know what it is.

"Yes! Please!" America said, feeling a bit embarrassed now. "You see, in the World Meeting, the countries have formed a fancy party at England's place, and you see, there's this thing called a 'waltz' that is necessary." He explained, quoting the word waltz.

Canada, being the nice nature he is, just smiled and glared lightly at the phone. "Oh I see. I was in the meeting too, you know." America's eyes widened.

"Really?! Dude, where were you?! I couldn't see you!"

"I was sitting next to you..."

America laughed, and scratched his neck. "Dude, there was no one sitting next to me!" Canada held his fist, and smiled warily at the phone. "It was only the polar bear!"

Canada was about to say something else, until the lights were turned on again in the meeting. "Canada? What are you doing 'ere?" France asked, looking at the translucent figure.

"I got locked up here." He said, looking down at Kumajiro. "We were waiting for someone to get us. What about you? What are you doing here, eh?" France then went over to the Canadian, and pointed to the seat he sat before.

"I forgot my notebook." He admitted, getting the small little black book. "It has the latest number I got from a lovely dame, plus I owe another dame for getting me the key for the meeting hall." Canada sweat-dropped, and heard the American on the other line.

"Dude? Who's that?" America asked, waiting for his brother to respond. Canada looked at his phone then to France, and replied to the America quickly.

"I'll call you later, bro." Canada said, ending the call and leaving the American dumfounded.

"Wait!" America exclaimed, looking at the phone like if it were the last hope he had. Little Canada just ditched his American brother with a wine-loving Frenchman.

"You still didn't explain to me what a waltz is!"

**And here's the first chapter! Thank you for reading this story and I hope to see you soon on the next chapter!**

*** - The Statue of Liberty, Ms. Liberty, or the statue of a woman who France gave to Mr. America, that has Fem!France face on it (Just kidding)**

**Ciao! See you soon!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for favoring, following, and reviewing! Here's the second chapter! Hetalia doesn't belong to me, characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Warning: Slight language**

_**Learn to Waltz**_

_**Chapter Two**_

America glared down at his phone, and threw it in his bed. "Canada! I need to know what's a frekin waltz!" He shouted at the phone, even though he knew the Canadian couldn't hear him because he ended the call already.

America was then about to curse, but a soft knock was heard in his front door. "Huh?" He asked, turning his head over to the hall. Another knock. The blue-eyed nation went to the door, and opened it.

It showed the sweet and lovable Liechtenstein, who was holding up a lavender envelope in her delicate little hand. She was smiling to the older country, and gave him the letter. "Big brother said to give the invitations for the party to people who are going."

The American nodded, and grabbed the letter from her. Liechtenstein was about to leave, until America interrupted her from walking away. "Wait! Uh, Liechtenstein..." America said, uncertain if her big brother was around or not.

The girl turned her head, and faced the nineteen-year-old appearing nation. "What is it, Mr. America?" She asked, facing him.

America scratched his neck from nervousness, and finally asked her. "What's a waltz?"

Liechtenstein's eyes blinked, and smiled lightly. Then giggled. America didn't know what was going on until the little girl stopped laughing. Liechtenstein calmed down, and gave the American a warm smile.

"A waltz is a formal dance." She explained, "It has to do with two people, one will take the lead while the other follows." America nodded, and placed a hand under his chin.

"Why couldn't Google say that?" America asked to himself, "I like my stuff simple, not complicated." Liechtenstein giggled again, and was about to walk back to her place, until America interrupted her from doing so again. "Wait!"

"Yes, Mr. America?" She asked again, still being polite. America looked at her with full determination in his eyes, and asked her:

"How do you waltz?"

"Goodbye, Mr. America." Liechtenstein said, walking away before America could do anything to stop her. America gaped at her as she began to leave his country and into hers.

"W-Wait! I don't know how to waltz!" America complained, seeing the small nation leaving. America sighed, and went back inside to his house. He closed the door and locked it, and looked at the envelope in his hands.

_Wonder what it says... _He thought, opening up the letter and reading the very fancy cursive that may be Austria's handwriting. Before he read it though he thought this: Who gives you an invitation when it was announced on the same day?

_Dear to the United States of America (That's you)_

_You are humbly welcomed to the formal dinner party coming soon later this week. There will be food, dancing, music, and entertainment. There will be plenty of guests to go around, some familiar and some new. Please take this chance to write any notes for this important event. This festivity is important, so you MUST go, any absences will have to speak with Miss Hungary or with the bosses. Please come to the important gathering. It will be greatly appreciated._

_Where: At England's place, the capitol (London)_

_When: Friday, at eight o'clock sharp in the evening_

_Enjoy your rest of the day,_

_Signed,_

_The People of England_

America looked at the letter, and checked both sides to see if he missed anything. Nothing. He then looked at the letter again, and an idea popped up in his mind. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?!" He asked to himself, taking out his phone and dialing a number.

He waited for it to get answered, and once it did, he exclaimed in excitement. "Reserve me a seat from England to America!"

_Later_

"The bloody hell are you doing here?" England asks, staring at the nation taller than him. "I have to get ready for the party. It is just a few days you know." He said, showing America the many maids and butlers cleaning everywhere.

"I'm lucky Queen Elizabeth let such event into her castle!" He said, holding up a broom that he had in his hand. "I'm busy, America. I don't need your idiocy in here."

America's face didn't drop, and he isn't moving anywhere. He brought a backpack, with a few clothes here and there, but that's not what he was there for. He was going to ask England something.

"Whatever dude, I never wanted to go this lame party." America said, shaking off the harsh comment that England gave him, "I'm only here because I need something."

England raised an eyebrow, his green eyes glistening.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's important..."

"America, if you want me to beat your score on Flappy Bird-"

"No! Dude, it's something else!"

"Then spit it out!" England exclaimed, waiting for the American to say what he was going to say. America blinked, and looked at the Englishman. He then blushed, and looked down nervously. _Never in my life did I ever felt so nervous... _America thought to himself, breathing in and out.

"Well?" England asked, crossing his arms and waiting for him. America then looked up to him, and he had a glint that caught England's eye.

"I... Don't know... How to..." America tried to say, not finding the right words and feeling awkward, "I... Can't... Really..." England tapped his finger to his arm and was about to close the door in front of the American's face until he finally said it.

"I don't know how to waltz."

England's eyes widened, and stopped midway. He then eyed the blue-eyed nation to see if he was lying. He wasn't. England, being the British man he is, grabbed America's arm and dragged him inside to the palace. "Don't need to say no more," England said, "I'm going to show you."

"Show me what?" America asked, oblivious from the conversation they had earlier. England rolled his eyes, and went upstairs to his room.

"How to waltz, you git." England stated, opening up his door and grabbing America's bag and placing it in his bed. "Have you not listened to our conversation earlier?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

America only laughed, and smiled at him. "Just show me, Iggy!"

"For God's sake, don't call me that!" England complained, blushing and fuming. "Just come with me." And with that, the Englishman grabbed the dirty-blonde's hand and going to the practice hall. America just rolled his eyes; he didn't want to have dancing lessons with England. Well okay, maybe a little...

_Later_

"Alright then, America. I'll lead and you'll follow, okay?"

"Got it, dude."

England rolled his eyes, and grabbed America's hand, and placed his other to his waist. America grabbed England's hand, and placed his other hand on his shoulder. England blushed at this, but ignored it, as he began to slowly back up a few steps. "Now remember, two steps back, two steps forward, okay?"

America nodded, and let the Englishman do his way of the waltzing. As the two began to slowly go under the rhythm, an awkward atmosphere appeared. "Um... England..." America said, chuckling softly, "Dude, I'm taller than you."

England stopped, and looked _up _to the American. No doubt, America was a few centimeters taller than him, but not that big of a height gap. England 'tched' at this, and just rolled his eyes. "There's no shame in that." He said, "Ignore it, okay-"

"Dude, I'll lead." America said, smiling at this. "I have a good feeling about this."

"I have a _bad _feeling about this." England muttered, shaking his head. "We're just beginning the lesson. How the bloody hell are _you _going to master the waltz if you don't know how to follow it?" America smirked at this, while England was telling him he was going to regret his decision.

"Oh bloody anchors..."

"Let the party begin!"

_Few Minutes Later_

"America!" England exclaimed, as he felt like he was on a bull ride. "Stop this instant!" America just ignored him, and began to do his 'dancing' which is known as, the Square Dance. "This is not dancing!" England shouted, feeling about he was about to throw up.

America just smiled, and twirled the Englishman around. "Dude, this _is _dancing! What are you talking about?" He asked, "My peeps dance to this in the South, man!" England tried to get on his feet, but America caught him before he did.

"Bloody git! This is _not _dancing!" England shouted, "This is rough-housing! How do your people dance?!" America laughed, and dipped him down. England yelped, and grabbed on to the American's shoulders.

"Dude, you made this dance long ago!" America exclaimed, smiling down to the Englishman.

"Not like this! It was more formal!" England whined, looking up to the American.

America laughed, but then stared into England's eyes. England did the same thing with America. They both looked at each other. Green eyes to blue eyes. Emerald eyes to diamond eyes. Lime green eyes to baby blue eyes. England could see little stars in America's eyes, while America could see dark green specks in his eyes. (I think we get the point now...)

They both started to hear each other's breathing, and everything seemed calm. Perfect for a confession. England was about to say something, until America's go-lucky phone beat him to it.

_Give me more hamburger!_

_Give me more hamburger!_

"Oh yay! A call!" America exclaimed, letting go of the Briton and getting out his blue phone. England fell down to the tiled floor, and rubbed his bottom.

"Bloody arse..." England muttered, forgetting about his thought and seeing the America talking to somebody on the other line of the phone.

"What up! Who's this?" America asked, looking at the phone.

"Hey America," Canada whispered into the phone, "How are you doing? How's your search on the waltz, eh?" America then looked over to England, and sat down in a chair next to a fancy tea table.

"Fine really," America said, "England is teaching me how to waltz." Canada then raised an eyebrow, slightly shocked at what he heard. The small Canadian was at his house, in his room, just took a shower.

Kumajiro was in the Canadian's room, a small bubble forming in its small little nose since it was sleeping. Canada smiled at the polar bear, and hugged it. "Really? How is it, eh?" He asked, touching his wet hair.

"Okay." America answered, "But I couldn't really dance to it, so I taught him the Square Dance!"

Canada's eyes widened, "Oh my god is he alright? Is he hurt? Does he have any broken bones? America, he's the host! Don't do anything wrong-"

"Dude! I didn't set him on fire!" America exclaimed, feeling that the Briton was staring at him now, "Just taught him a few steps and that was it. No biggie."

Canada sighed, and placed a hand over his chest. "Thank god-"

"By the way," America said, interrupting the Canadian and glaring at the phone. "You ditched me. What the hell man?!" Canada chuckled nervously, and sweat-dropped.

"France was with me at the time, eh." Canada answered, "Plus you were being obnoxious also."

"Dude! You ditched me for _France_!?" America asked, screaming over at the phone, "Now that's just sad." Canada smirked at this comment, and was about to laugh, but didn't.

"I just wanted to talk okay, eh?" Canada asked, "Well then, I'll talk to ya later then."

"Okay, bye." America said, hanging up his little brother up and then looked over the Englishman. England was waiting for the American to finish his call, and looked over to the dirty-blonde American.

"Ready?" England asks, looking over to him.

America nodded, and went to the green-eyed male. "Let's get it over with."

**Another chapter done and ready! Thank you for reading this story! England has offered to help with America, aw! Things are about to get real with two of them! See you soon in the next chapter!**

**Also, if anything is wrong or misspelled, please tell me and I will fix it. Ciao!**

**~MoonlightStar400 **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:** Thank you for favoring, following, and reviewing! Here's the third chapter! Hetalia doesn't belong to me, characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Warning: Slight language**

_**Learn to Waltz**_

_**Chapter Three**_

It's been three days since America has stayed with England. It's rare though, to see both of them together at England's place while America is staying over with him. America had tried his best to learn how to waltz, but it always around where he always hurt England by stepping on his foot or something like that.

He felt a bit bad, the several mistakes that he has done with the Englishman, and sighed. He was now at the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. It's early in the morning, earlier than what England usually wakes up at. He thought of doing something before England wakes up, and do a little 'Apology' gift for the various times he stepped on his foot.

America then took out his white tank top, and then stripped down his pajamas. He then took out his glasses, and placed them in the bathroom counter. He turned on the faucet, waiting for the hot water to rise. He was first to take a shower, and then do the gift. He will do something for England, and that's a promise.

England was now waking up, and yawned. What another useless day to help the American learn how to dance. Ever since he came, England has been very busy for the last few days with America. The many rehearsals that they had, not to mention the many beatings his feet were given.

The Englishman got up from his bed, and stretched out his muscles. _Another day waking up before America. _He thought, not realizing that actually the nineteen-appearing country is actually awake. He grabbed his robe, and went downstairs to the Grand Kitchen. _Wonder what to eat... _He said to himself, as he looked around the refrigerator and to the basket full of fruits._  
_

He then grabbed an apple, since it was the only edible thing to eat, unless he wants to eat wheat bread with low-fat butter (Since America is staying with him, he had to buy plenty of organic food). He chewed on it, and his day only began.

America was now with his shower, and turned off the handle. He shivered as the water stop going trough his body, and it soon became cold. He then opened the curtain, and tried to get the towel that he was supposedly to have in the hook, but it wasn't there. "What the..?" America began to say as he saw that there was no towel, but his clothes, around the small bathroom.

"You got to be kidding me!"

America shook his head as he face-palmed himself. How could he forget his towel? He did not know why, but he's in some serious shit right now. _Okay, I can go and walk to my room, but then the maids and butlers are probably are awake... _America thought, as he then felt a bit embarrassed walking bare naked to his room. _And my clothes are dirty... _He thought again, as he saw the dirty clothes in the counter. They were all sweaty from the night before, because God knows why, it was a bit hot and America was sweating.

He then tried to think of multiple options, but none came to mind. He then had an incredible idea, and shuffled through the used fabric. He then took out his American case iPhone, and smiled. "Success!" He exclaimed to himself, and went straight to his contacts.

America then found the number he was looking for, and pressed on it. He then waited for the owner to answer. On a certain hallway, the National Anthem for England rang through a certain Briton's room.

England heard it, and was almost done eating his apple. He then quickly went upstairs to his room, and went towards his phone. He didn't check the Caller ID, but he didn't care. At least he had some friends that wanted to call him. "Hello, my fellow friend!" England chirped, happy that someone notices his appearance other than the party that is coming up soon.

"Dude, I need your help!" America exclaimed, and a tint of pink appearing on his upper cheeks. England frowned, and sat down in his National flag-covered sheets.

"What is it, America?" England asked, quite irritated from the America, why can't it be someone else than him?

"Um... You see... Heh heh... Funny story..." America trying to simplify the situation that he was in, but he didn't know how to explain it to the Englishman. "Lets just say that I need a favor to ask you."

England raised an eyebrow, and tucked his phone more into his ear. "Oh?" Was all he could say, quite 'interested' what the young nation had to say. "Well then, what's the favor you need to ask me?"

"Can you... Go get..." America took in a deep breath before he said the following words, "Go get my towel?" England just looked at the phone, his green eyes averted to the picture of the American eating a Cheeseburger in his phone.

"Why?" England wanted an explanation, since he's not doing it unless America gives him the reason. America gulped, and then the feeling of embarrassment began around his face. His cheeks got a bit red, but didn't stop him from stuttering.

"I forgot my towel, and I'm in the bathroom," America began to say as the red across his cheeks got darker, "And I need to get out." England would've laughed or scoffed at the American, but he didn't.

England sorta felt bad for America, and sighed. "Where are they?" He asked, throwing away the core of the apple in a near trash can. America then felt relieved, he has to owe England a lot after the many events that were happening.

"Their in my room," America said, referring to the reserved room that England gave to America, "In a hook." England nodded, and went outside his room.

"Alright then, where are you?" England asked, going over to the American's room.

"Um... In the bathroom." America stated, quite confused with the question. England rolled his eyes, and opened the door to the room of the American. "There the ones with-" Before America could finish his sentence, England answered his sentence.

"The ones with Captain America, correct?" He asked, looking at the fabric and looking at it. America's eyes widened, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Dude! How did you know he was my favorite?!" America exclaimed, happy to see that someone knows his favorite super hero other than himself. England scoffed, and smiled from America's idiocy.

"Git, I'm in your room and you said you needed the towel." England answered, looking at the towel, "Plus this 'hero' of yours has your name in it." America chuckled, and smiled to himself childishly.

"I guess your right," America said, and looked at himself in the mirror.

"By the way, do you know what bathroom you're in?"

"What do you mean, dude?"

England tried to face-palm, but he refrained himself from doing so. "There are over a thousand bathrooms in Her Majesty's castle, and each one has a number on their door. Have you checked what number your bathroom is?"

America stayed silent, and chuckled nervously. "Dude, don't say what I think your going to say..."

"You didn't, didn't you?" England asked, and sighed. "Oh well, that means that you have to check to see what bathroom you're in. Because I'm not checking every single room just for you." America then started to argue with this plan.

"Dude! I'm not going outside in the nude just to see what the hell the number to this bathroom is!" America exclaimed, thinking his words carefully. "T-That's just weird!"

England shook his head, and looked down at his phone. "Look America, all you have to do is just look at the plaque, and trust me, there will be on one. I promise."

America gulped, and looked at the doorknob in the door. He then took a deep breath, and nodded. "Alright, but if anybody sees me, I'm blaming it on you!" He then hung up, stared at the door again.

England nodded, and looked around the room the America calls 'his room.' There was junk food and fast food scrapings were all over the once-used-to-be clean room, and everything was just untidy. "What a mess..." England muttered, crossing his arms and looking around the room.

America, opening the door slowly, popped up his head only and looking around for the a plaque. He found it, and looked at the numbers. "0019, got it." He said to himself as he saw the numbers.

England was right, it wasn't that bad and he saw no one approaching him. America took out his phone again, and called the Englishman. England heard his Anthem once again, and took out his phone.

"It's 0019." America answered.

England nodded, and went to the bathroom that had the numbers. He hanged up his phone along the way, and found the bathroom. England then knocked on the door, and found an American head popping up from the slightest creak in the bathroom.

"Thanks, dude." America said, happy the get his towel. England nodded, and left the nation be. England was then in a happy mood for some reason, and whistled a tune, until he heard his phone ring again for the third time.

England answered it, and didn't look at who was the caller. "Hello?" He asked, and waited for the other person to respond.

"Dude, can you go get my clothes too?" America asked again, and chuckled nervously. England stared at the phone, and glared at it.

"God sakes, America!" England exclaimed, and raced down to the American's reserved room, and heard a faint chuckle from his phone.

_Later_

"Alright America, follow my lead." England began to say as he grabbed America's hand, and placing his other at the America's waist. "One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four..."

America listened to the Englishman as he began to chant the words softly. He smiled, since this time he isn't doing any of his major flaws with the waltz. The little gift he was suppose to do for England was postponed, So he had to wait a little longer for it to happen, especially from what happened earlier that day.

"One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four..." England said repeatedly, each time getting softer and softer. America smirked, and went slightly closer to the blonde.

"You sound like a broken record player." America teased, his mouth forming a little smirk. England stopped chanting the four words, and stared at the American. They were still waltzing.

"Well, that's because I want you to get use to this type of formal dancing." England began to say, and clenching America's waist a bit tighter, "Besides, your almost there. You just need a bit more practice."

America rolled his eyes, but he knew what the Briton meant. "Alright then, my turn!" America exclaimed, and then stopped. England stopped as well, and then nodded.

"Alright then, let's see what I have shown you." England said, and waited for the American to start. The dirty-blond nation gulped, and gently grabbed England's hand.

He then placed his other hand in his waist, and gulped. "Alright uh... Ahem." America cleared his throat, and stepped backwards for him to start. England followed.

"One, two, three,four... One, two, three, four..." America began to say, as the tempo went smoother by each time he was saying it. England was impressed, maybe he _does _have what it takes.

"One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four.." America muttered softly to himself. England noticed, and teased the American.

"Now _you_ sound like a broken record player." England commented, the same smirk that America used just to tease him. America rolled his eyes, and twirled the Englishman around unexpectedly.

"Whatever, the hero sounds better when saying it multiple of times." America retort back, and dipped him. England raised an eyebrow, and a light tint of pink came across his cheeks.

After a few minutes, they were still in that position. England then was the first to move, and back away from the nineteen year old nation. "I... Have to go." England said, and went over to the music room that was next to the practice hall.

America looked over at the green-eyed blonde, and was a bit concerned for him._ Wonder what's wrong with him... _America thought to himself.

England closed the door behind him, and placed a hand in his forehead. _I'm not... Falling for him, right? _England thought, feeling his heart beat rising.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Only time could tell.

**Thank you for those who have read this chapter! Sorry if there weren't any other characters except for England and America, but I did the best I could ;_; So anyways, sorry this took so long for me upload! I was very busy and thank god I'm finished! On to the next chapter!**

**If anything is misspelled or anything is off, please tell me and I will change. See you on the fourth chapter! Ciao!**

**~MoonlightStar400 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope the last chapter wasn't so sucky! Now the moment you have been all waiting for, the party at England's place! I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Enjoy!**

**_Learn To Waltz_**

**_Chapter Four_ **

Today is the day. The important day for England and too other countries. The day where England can finally shine and not by his cooking. Today is the World Party, and England was ready.

By the time it was eight PM sharp, many nations arrived. "Ve, this place is big!" Italy commented, looking at the large building in front of him. The castle, the main place, was decorated with many lights, which made it more 'flashier.'

Japan nodded to his friend, and went inside to the main living room. "Mr. Engrand has put a rot of thought into this prace." Germany couldn't disagree, so he didn't say anything. Many nations were entering, even Sealand (He was never invited).

America smiled as the people in front of them were talking and enjoying their time. He was sitting down in a chair, drinking a beverage in a wine glass. He didn't quite know what it is, but what he does know is that it won't make him drunk. He took another sip, and found England talking to some nations.

America looked at the blonde. England was a magnificent person, the flaws he has are his terrible cooking, his imaginary friends, and is obsession with magic, but that didn't bother America.

Once England was done talking to the countries, he noticed that America was staring at him. The Englishman smiled, and headed over to where the American was. He sat down in the chair next to him, and smiled lightly to the dirty-blonde nation.

"Hey there, America." England said, "What do you think of the party?" America looked over to England, and took a small sip from his drink.

"Well, it's fine I guess." America commented, looking at the ballroom, "The food and beverages are okay." England smiled, satisfied with the answer that he received.

"Though I miss my place, probably Tony is worried about me! He hasn't eaten anything in like, four days!" America exclaimed, a bit worried from his alien friend. But in reality, Tony was playing horror video games and eating junk food in the American's room.

England chuckled, and placed his hand in the table. Okay, so maybe America's review for the party wasn't what he expected it to be, but at least it was so something. "Well, that's good." England said, looking over to the ballroom floor.

America nodded, and took another sip from his drink. A long silence entered between the two of them, and it became slightly awkward for the two of them. England was going to say something to America, until a familiar tune came in the air.

The sweet melodic sound came into their ears, and America was the first one to talk. "Hey England, isn't this-" Before America could finish his sentence, England answered for him.

"Waltz, yes." England said, turning his head, his cheeks the color of red tomatoes. America then became concerned with the blonde, and got near him.

"You okay, dude?"

"Jolly, just... Anxious." England muttered, and cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine." He finally said, with a fake smile plastered across his face. America didn't buy it, but let it slide this time.

America nodded, and went back to sit in his chair correctly. He didn't want to tell him, but his country needs him. America will have to leave after the party is over, in the plane, from England to America.

He's going to miss bugging the British man, for the last four days, he had fun. Learning how to dance and learning a bit etiquette kept him entertained while he was at England's place. Now, America will miss those good times, and has to wait for the monthly World Meetings to go and see England again.

He thought of the situation so hard, he didn't notice someone was standing in front of him. "Um... Mr. America..." A little voice began to say, and sounded a bit nervous. America looked up, and saw Liechtenstein staring at him.

"Would you mind if... I could dance with you?" She asked, quite unsure about the question she asked. America blinked, and turned his head over to the Englishman. England nodded, and waited for what the American is going to say.

The dirty-blonde teenage boy nodded, and got up from his seat. He placed his wine glass in the table as well. "Sure, let's dance." America said, grabbed hold of Liechtenstein's hand. The girl giggled, and walked with him to the ballroom floor.

England smiled as the two were going over there, and was pleased. "Hey Iggy, let's see how I'm going to be tonight!" America exclaimed, waving his hand high.

"Sure thing, champ!" England said half-heartily, and waved back. He then noticed the nickname that the American said, and glared at him.

"Don't call me that, you Git!" England exclaimed back, and was answered with America's obnoxious laugh. He growled, and sat back down in his chair. He grumbled, and didn't want to see America and Liechtenstein dancing together.

America grabbed hold of Liechtenstein's waist, and her hand, while Liechtenstein grabbed hold of America's hand and his shoulder. "So Mr. America, I heard that you stayed at Mr. England's place for practicing the waltz." She said, and waited for America to start.

He started to waltz, and did a mental 'one, two, three, four' step in his mind. "Yeah it helped a lot, but I did so many mistakes, I think England has to go to the hospital one of these days." America stated, and chuckle nervously.

Liechtenstein smiled, and giggled softly. "Well then, let's see how good your are now." The little blonde girl followed him, and was enjoying the fitting music in the air. America twirled her around, and it became slightly intense.

Once the music was over, a tap came on Liechtenstein's shoulder. She turned her head, and saw Switzerland staring at his sister. "Oh big brother, how nice to see you in the dance floor!" Liechtenstein said, smiling at her brother.

Switzerland nodded, and glared towards the American, which made America goosebumps in his body. _What did I do? _America asked, and felt a heavy pain of fear in his body. "Liechtenstein, dance with me instead." He said, sounding like an order instead of a suggestion, but Liechtenstein didn't notice it.

The teenage nation nodded, and let go of the American. "I'll see you later, Mr. America." She said, waving at him and going with her brother. America nodded, and waved back. Switzerland glared daggers at the American, which made America stop doing his actions.

America then went back to sit at his table where England was, and found the Englishman was still there. "That was quite a performance." England complimented, his arms crossed. America nodded, and sat down.

He grabbed his drink, and took a long sip out of it. "Better than expected." He said, smirking at England, who just gave him a small nod, and look over to the dance floor to see other nations dance.

_Later_

This was not America's fault. Actually, this had nothing to do with America. He was never in this, so who would blame him? America gulped and turned pale as the firemen were completely done with the mess that has started.

The Bad Touch Trio thought it would be a good idea to put fireworks at the eleven o'clock stroke and look at the blazing lights outside near the garden. Once they did, they flashed the lights on, and the fireworks zoomed up into the sky.

Everyone was enjoying the scenery, including England (who had no idea what was going on) and didn't bother looking at the small smoke forming behind them at the garden. Sealand was the first one to recognized the smell, and saw the garden has gotten in fire. He shouted 'Fire!' and soon the entire East wing of the garden was burning.

America called the fire department, while the other countries didn't know what to do. They didn't wanted to be in the mess, so they all fled before the firemen came.

America was the one that answered the firemen's questions, America was the one that called them, only America was there to comfort England with the situation, and America is the one that will make England happy.

Once they were done with the garden, the flowers were all burned to dust and some were barely alive. The firemen left, only leaving America to look for the Englishman. The young nation went inside to the castle, and went searching for England.

_Where could he be? _He thought, looking everywhere at the huge palace. He checked England's room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, the living rooms, the rehearsal room, even the attic. But he wasn't there. He was about to sigh in defeat, until he forgot one place he didn't check.

"The pub!" He exclaimed, totally forgetting that England had a secret pub that Her Majesty doesn't know about. He smiled as he rushed down to the kitchen, and into the visible door behind the fridge.

How does he know about England's secret room? Well, America spied England one day and saw him go into the small room, and thought that it was his 'drinking alcohol and go drunk' room.

He opened the door, and went down the three stairs slowly. He closed the door behind him, and saw a lump in front of him. England was sitting in the stool, his face down and covered with his arms while holding a beer. His hair is messier, and his suit was also disorganized.

_How can he get so messy in just a few minutes? _America thought, sitting in the stool next to him. _The fire was just twenty minutes ago. _England's head shot up, and looked at the American in front of him.

"Well, if it isn't America." England slurred, and took a large gulp of his beer. "What the bloody hell you want?" America gulped, hearing how deep England's voice could be when he's drunk.

"Dude, I think you had enough..." America reassured to the British man, slightly worried for him. England shrugged his shoulders, and began to drink more.

"The hell should I care for?" He asked, "Once I'm done with two or more of these, I might go to sleep and forget any of this happened."

"England..." Was all America could say. England was just depressed, his party was ruined even before it was three hours. Though America didn't like how he was coping with it. "Dude, stop drinking."

England raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" He asked again. America stared at him, and grabbed the battle of beer. England growled and tried to grab the bottle back, but America wouldn't let him.

"Give it back, America." England said, his voice threatening. America shook his head.

"No. You're coming with me." He said, putting the bottle of beer down, and grabbing England's hand. England's eyes widened as they both got up from the stools.

"Where the bloody hell are we going?" England asked, glaring at the American as they both walked away from the secret pub. America didn't answer this time, and that has irritated with the slightly drunk Englishman.

America stopped walking, his hand still in contact with England's. The British man then became confused, and looked around the lightly dimmed room. "America, where are we?" He asked again, turning his head to see if he remembers the place.

America then turned his body, Which then faced with England's body. "America..?" Was all England could say, until he felt a warm hand around his waist. His face then got red. Their hands were tangled with each other, and their bodied were very close.

This all made England's face turn bright red, which made America smile lightly. "You're so easy to get flustered." America commented which then gave him a confused look from the Englishman.

"What do mean by-" Before he could finish, America started. He started to waltz. With England. Alone. With no music. No interruptions. No nothing. Just them.

England didn't remember teaching him some moves when they started to dance, but felt slightly happy. They were both having a great time. America twirled England around twice, and gripped his waist afterwards.

England's face soon then became back to normal, and a smile appeared on his face. The American also smiled. America made England smile.

Once they were done, They both sat down in the floor, England's head on America's shoulder, while America was looking up at the dim ceiling. "By the way America," England said, turning his head over to the American, "You never said where we were."

America looked down to the Englishman, and a smile appeared on his face. "We're at the practice hall." England just looked at him, and then understood. This was the place where England taught him how to dance, and now this is the place where America had perfected the waltz.

England smiled, and placed his head back to America's shoulder. "That's nice..." He murmured, yawning. America looked down at the Englishman as he began to close his eyes. He smiled.

"Good night, Iggy..." America said, kissing England on the forehead, and placing his head on England's. He also closed his eyes, and began to drift away to sleep. The both were soundly asleep, and no one could bother them.

_The End_

_Extended Ending_

"I'm sorry sir, but you missed your flight." The person on the other line said, "You have to reschedule to go back to America." The American growled, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

For some reason, he was sleeping with England the night before, on the floor. Once he woke up, he saw that he was three hours late for the plane ride. "Okay, when is the next flight?" America asked.

England raised an eyebrow, it sounded like America wanted to leave his country, but that wasn't it. "The next flight will be next week." The woman said.

"What?!" Was America's response. The woman just sighed.

"Sir, the flight to America is next week because others who reserved to go to other countries are full." She said, turning her head to see the many hair-colored nations waiting to go home. "They have been waiting since last night."

America growled, and nodded. "Okay... I understand. Yeah, okay bye. You too." He finally said, and closed his phone. England looked over to America, and waited for him to say something.

He turned his head to the Englishman, with a smirk appearing his face. "Looks like I'm stuck here for another week." England nodded, and took a sip from his tea.

"You know my reserved room is a big mess, right?"

"Yes and?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

England almost choked on his tea, and looked at the America bug-eyed. "S-Sure..." England managed to say, drinking his beverage again. America smiled, and hugged him.

"Yay! I'm going to sleep with England!" He exclaimed, his laugh coming afterwards. England blushed, and a smile appeared on his face.

_He's not so bad... _England thought to himself, and let the American stay at the palace for just another seven days.

"And this time, I'm going to enjoy it!" America exclaimed, and left the kitchen. England looked confused, until he figured out what he meant.

"America!" England shouted, also leaving the kitchen to go and find the American. The two English-speaking countries are going to have a great time at the Queen's castle (Where she is having a vacation in Hawaii).

**Thank for those who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. I like that many enjoyed the story, and I hope to make more of these. If anything is wrong or misspelled, please tell me and I will change it. And no, I don't think the Queen is at Hawaii right now, just a little something in that ending. All of this is not real events, so yeah I might be wrong with this story.**

**Without further ado, I'm done with this story! Thank you again for liking this story so much! Ciao!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


End file.
